Songs of the Past
by RenaYuki
Summary: The Crystal Tokyo has been fallen for centuries, and the ones who did it are rising once again, who uses monsters to steal the song of a soul, follows the reborn of the Sailor Scouts, and a need to solve a centuries old mystery. Sorry for lame name.


Chapter one

It has been over two millennia since the Crystal Tokyo rose and a few century since it had fallen. It was at first tragic, there were many days of mourning for the lost princess and her comrades, but after a few years, people started to accept the event as something to spoken as an everything thing, like it would never happen again. But some people still look at the sky with worry. What had brought such a majestic city down so fast? But they did not know what really happened.

--

Miku yawned, before sleepily rising up. She yawned, wiping the crud out of her eyes. She stretched her arm out and it landed on her alarm clock. She raised the alarm clock up to her face.

"IEEE?!?!"

--

_My name is Miku Hatsune. I'm seventeen years old and an aspiring idol at Vocaloid Academy._

"Lola-mama, why didn't you wake me up?" Miku ran down the stairs, tying pigtails to her hair.

Her mother looked up from her papers. "You said you were going to wake up when I went up," she spoke in broken Japanese. "_Leon, hurry up, the plane is leaving soon_," this time, she spoke in English.

Her father peeked out, tying his tie. "_I know, but I can't tie ties!"_ He grinned at this line and Lola sighed.

_These two are my parents. They're a singing sensation, since they introduced a whole new way to sing. They both met in America and they fell in love, and had me and, well…_

Miku looked sadly at a picture, with her as a toddler, playing with a boy, who looked like her.

_I used to have a twin, but he disappeared when we were two. Sometimes I wonder if he's still alive or not. _

She shook her head and smiled. She grabbed her lunch and ran out the door. She jumped onto her bike and started to ride towards school. She passed a convenience store, but she backpedalled and went inside. She ran out holding a leek. She held it between her teeth and started riding on her bike to school. Bells started to ring.

The leek snapped between her teeth. "Oh no! I'm late!" She started to bike at hyper speed.

--

"Hat-su-ne-chan!" Meiko squeezed Miku's cheeks.

"Yes, Meiko-sensei," Miku said.

_This is my teacher, Meiko. She's eccentric in a way, and she's always seemed to be drinking sake outside of class. But she is pretty, barely out of college. _

_That's right; I should tell you about Vocaloid Academy. It's a prestigious school for people who love to sing. When someone is enrolled, they're given a whole new name, either a one word name, or a first and last name. For example, my name used to be Saki Fujita, and I changed my name to Miku Hatsune. The uniforms, surprisingly, is really simple – a blazer and slacks. You have to be able to move around since being an idol means you have to be able to dance and sing at the same time!_

"What am I going to do with you?" Meiko sighed before letting her go. Miku quickly ran to her desk. Miriam, a recent transfer to their school, winked and nodded. Miku giggled before turning her attention to Meiko.

"Miku, since you were late, you should know what a major chord is," Meiko asked.

"Um, a chord is a … umm… a thing with a guitar?"

"WRONG! GO OUTSIDE!" Meiko slumped back onto her chair, "What I'd give for some One Cup Ozeki."

--

"That was pretty harsh." Teto remarked, munching on a piece of bread, her curls swaying in the wind.

Neru only texted on her cell phone, since the roof has the best reception.

Miku sighed. "Then again, I should have not have been on the computer all night."

Teto groaned, and then started to wag her finger at her. "You really are a fool. At least I try to study!"

"Hey, it's really addicting!"

_Teto and Neru are two really good friends of mine. Miriam is another friend of mine, but she usually helps out at the cafeteria. She's such a saint! Neru is pretty obsessed with her phone. Who knows who she's texting to? Whenever the teacher catches her, it always seems to vanish. Teto is one of those friends that knows everything about you, but no one knows about. We've never been to her house, never seen her family, there is nothing about her!_

Miriam popped up from out of nowhere. "Guess what, my mom's having a big sale of DVDs for the whole week, especially on Lunar Soldier!"

Miku squealed, "Really?!"

_Have I mentioned the fact that we are all fans of __Lunar Soldier__? It's about a group of girls that can transform into super powered version of themselves. As it turned out, they were actually princesses in the past! They fight against evil in miniskirts!_

"Oh, the bell! Class is starting!" They ran down to class, Neru still texting.

--

"Remember the episode when Lunar found out she had a daughter?"

"Miku, her face was classic on that episode, how can I forget? Especially when Ares asked when they got the kid. '_When did this happen? Where?'_" Teto laughed, quoting the episode.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny, I guess," Miriam exhaled.

Neru put down her cell phone, "Something wrong? You usually love babbling about Lunar Soldier,"

Miku walked down the riverbank with Teto, Neru, and Miriam.

"My mom has been talking about Hokkaido, and I've seen pamphlets for moving vans."

Miku spun around and faced them. "What? But you just got here! Your mom even bought a store here! Why are you gonna move?"

"I dunno. I guess-KYAA!!!" Miriam suddenly tripped and fell. A bottle rolled from the bottom of her foot.

Teto looked down. "Hey, look, a bottle!" She picked it up, "You know, legend has it that if you wrote your wish on a piece of paper, bottled it, and let it float out to sea, it would become true."

"Really?" Miku looked at the bottle. How can something so fragile have such a power?

Teto put down her pack and pulled out a small notepad and pencil. "So…? I know you want to make a wish, Miku."

Neru only groaned and Miriam laughed. "Well, let's try it out!"

Miku nodded and started to scribble down a wish. _I wish my friends and I can always be together and have adventures!_

Neru peered over her shoulder. "Isn't that too long?"

Miku shrugged. "Let's try to focus all our energy into the wish!" She placed the wish into the bottle.

Miriam placed her hand on the bottle, Teto did the same, Neru rolled her eyes, but she put her hand on as well. Miku concentrated. _Please, let this wish come true._ Finally, one by one, each hand fell until it was only Miku's hand. She walked down to the riverbank, where she carefully placed the bottle into the river. It gently bobbed down the river. Miku watched it.

"Oy, Miku, come on, let's go to Mom's shop!" Miriam called.

"Ok, coming up!" Miku replied, and scrambled up to the sidewalk.

_Yeah, life is good, as good as it can be. Little did I know my life was going to change a lot..._

--

Pluto shook her head as Crystal Tokyo was reduced to rubble by an unseen force. She waved her hand over the image and different color orbs flew through the castle just before it collapsed. It held the princess and the royal court, and they flew away, into the distance. Pluto waved her hand again to see into the future, but there was nothing. She frowned and waved again, concentrating hard. The image cracked, and a gust of wind blasted out. Pluto shielded her face until it died down. She looked on with a worried look.

* * *

RenaYuki: Hello! Thought I was dead, didn't you?

Random stranger: Um, nooo... (crowd runs from tombstone)

REnayuki: OK, anyways, here I am cranking another story out. This has been in my head so long I even drew some pictures, so I descided to post it here, maybe I'll upload it on my deviantart account, too. But, mabe I'll not post it until a certain point, since the pictures I posted has spoilers in them, so not yet. If you really want to see my sketchies, just pm me. Oh yeah, I don't own any vocaloids in this story or sailor moon. By the way, I'm not asking for reviews. But it's fun to hear your ideas and thoughts. And this story was worked on in the dead of night, so be prepared for the story to be edited now and then. I just wanted to posted this.


End file.
